


The element of power

by SPCMRose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Blood, Fighting, Multi, Slightly au ATLA with SPN characters, Supernatural Crossover, Violence, earthbender gadreel, fire bender dean, firebender sam, its fucking awesome if I do say so myself, sokka-esque charlie, waterbender castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/SPCMRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's lived three years without his brother, he's adapted, he's grown.</p>
<p>Dean's lived three years without his brother, he's changed, he's grown.</p>
<p>Sam hunts through the woods and as fate would have it, runs into the avatar- or at least the boy's friends. Now he has to embark on a journey with the four kids that are his enemies to save the world. Of course, things are never that simple, but Sam's going to teach Kevin firebending, even if it changes everything he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water

**Author's Note:**

> So this wouldn't have happened without my wonderful mama Sydney. She's been there the whole time I wrote this, pretty much, and I owe her everything. 
> 
> It isn't all finished, I've written nearly 10k and we're barely a quarter to the end, but I wanna get it out there cause of this [ post](http://gxdreel.co.vu/post/114918547418/can-we-please-fangirl-over-an-atla-au-for-spn-plz) and because I'm a sucka for reviews :3
>
>> This isn't going to follow the atla story line, but it will revolve around a few of the main elements of the show. I hope that doesn't offend anyone, and even more I hope you guys enjoy!

The element of power

By  [Rose](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fgxdreel.co.vu%2F&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNFmORr4BfCtnFVrP78pgoo4XXJQDQ)

“Hey!” Dean stirs, mumbles as he peeks up from his drool covered arm. God it was absolutely saturated, and mighty  Sozin  did his head hurt. His mouth was dry, and his stomach felt worse than that one time he ate undercooked hippo-cow. “You gotta get out of here, we’re closing.”

He blinks blearily against the sunlight streaming through the open window of the bar. “Huh?”

“You’ve gotta get out. Bar’s shut now, don’t make me call for-”

“No no. No need to chuck me out man.” Dean sits up, ramrod straight to show his attention. Perhaps too fast though, because his head spins, he feels his stomach rumble in protest. Whoops. “I’ll get going. What time is it?”

“Just after sunrise, hurry up kid or I’ll have to get someone to help you out of here.”

Dean stretches, rolling his back muscles before wiping at his mouth. He left his crap in the motel, and he leaves and extra few coins on the counter for his trouble. “Thanks for letting me snooze. Flameo, hotman.”

The barkeep just rolls his eyes and Dean saunters out, shutting the door behind him. He lifts his hands, shielding the sun. He peeks around, memory a little vague as to where the motel is he’s staying in. “Damn,” he swears eventually. 

Taking a guess, he heads left, hoping he won’t get too lost. He’s not far from home, but it’s still been a long time since he’d been on Fire Nation soil. People brush past him, look at him in length. He’s not in his uniform anymore, but he knows there’s a look to him. They’re taught in the army- stand straight, walk like you’ve got nothing to hide but tonnes to dish out. It’s the look that scares kids he passes, makes them run.

Three years he’s had to be like this. He was almost positive he’d never be able to change such an ingrained habit. He wasn’t the boy that had left his kid brother behind, the one that liked to care for his panther horse and cook meals for his neighbors.

The one who liked to play with wooden sticks, treating them like staffs to defeat his enemies.

He finally reaches the right building, and darts in through the entry-cloth embezzled with the Fire Nation symbol. Proud citizens. Dean sighs and ignores the young girl welcoming guests. He heads straight for what he distantly remembers to be his room.

His stuffs still there, still packed in his cheap rucksack. There’s his helmet sitting on the side table. He considers.

Dean leaves it there to greet the cleaning staff, takes off without a glance back.

It only costs a few copper pieces for his stay. He hands over the right amount and shrugs his pack on before stepping into the light. He drinks from his water-skin, wishing he could’ve slept for longer. Mostly to delay the inevitable, his return to Sam.

Great Sozin…  Sam . Now that was a bag of catgators he didn’t want to think about.

The road is pretty quiet, too early for traders to be arriving, too late for them to be setting out. Dean adjusts the strap of his gear, checking over his clothing. It’s all the same he’s worn last night, so it’s sweat stained and stinky, but there was no point in changing into clean clothes. Lu Ten village would take at least half the day to get too, and any new clothes would stink just as much.

Luckily enough he’s been training for the last three years, pushed to physical excursions far surpassing a six hour trek. He looks to the sun, closes his eyes and breathes. The sun would be his strength, as always, except right now he just wished it weren’t so  bright .

Urgh. Hangovers.

The butcher was expecting three komodo chicken’s by the end of the day if Sam wanted to live another week. He was sure he’d be better off keeping the meat for himself, but he needed to money for other things. Grains for Baby, repairs to his house, not to mention the expense of their Nation’s tax.

So Sam went to his stables, threw a saddle on Baby, and climbed on. His bow was strapped to his back, arrows sharpened and ready to kill. He had always been a sharp-shooter, and in the past few years he’d incredibly glad for his talent.

“You ready?” He asks his panther horse, because that’s what he was taught to do.

Taught to love his steed, care for it to the best of his ability.

It purrs, content, ready. Sam smiles and then gently tugs on the leeds. Baby takes off, limbs moving gracefully, carrying him into the forest freakishly close to his house. The vast fauna is dark with shadows, foliage blocking the morning sun. Baby jumps over roots, bounces against tree trunks and climbs with her claws when she needs to.

It doesn’t take too long to pass the stream Sam collects his water from. It was a lucky find about two years ago when Sam could no longer afford to collect from the village’s well. He always had to boil it clean first, but fire hasn’t been a problem in a long time.

A few years ago, whilst heading home from his routine chicken drop-off, he paused by a prominent ‘Sale’ sign. It was the villages small hand-me down shop, a shop he frequented.

Inside there had been clothes, equipment and in the far back corner, books. Sam hardly had time for reading anymore, too busy with balancing hunting and chores. Except, this time there was a scroll amongst the many texts. Intrigued, he had picked it up and opened it.

“You’re interested in firebending?” The shopkeep had asked.

Sam had blinked, surprised, turned back to his scroll. Sure enough, a few beginner’s bending stances were explained. “I don’t learn.”

“You can teach yourself. You’re always around here kid, take that for free. Nobody will want it here, villagers don’t need to firebend around here.”

Stunned by her kindness, Sam had thanked her profusely. It would be something new to learn, after so long of menial tasks. Maybe it would have ceased his desire to return to school.

So he had learned every stance in that scroll, managed a meager flame, but enough so that he’d never have to buy spark rocks again. 

Baby suddenly came to a halt, stopped by a fallen trunk. Sam sighs, tugs on the leed and takes them a new direction. They’ll have to make a detour with the trail blocked. 

He turns Baby onto a barely-used path, covered with fallen leaves and twigs. The panther horse pads along silently, when out of the corner of his eye he spots a flash of movement. A komodo chicken. Sam quickly dismounts, then creeps through the brush. Nocking an arrow, he takes aim carefully, then lets it fly, lodging the arrow in the beast’s skull. 

After picking it up, he sneaks through the brush, finding two more komodo chickens pecking at the ground. He shoots them both, then begins to make his way back to Baby. 

He holds his bounty, each of their necks tied with a thin cord of twine. They dangle as he walks. Sam easily makes his way over roots and upturned rocks, heading back to where he remembers to have left Baby waiting. You needed a good sense of direction to hunt. Sam had worked hard to master the sense ever since he got lost at barely ten years old.

He passes identical trees, but keeps the shine of the sun in mind to keep him from growing confused. He sees an eagle hawk fly overhead, watches it swoop and catch it’s prey. It flies off, and Sam admires the nature around him for the dozenth time that day.

When he reaches a tree, resting to the side of the barely-used path from before, he’s sure it’s where he left his Baby. Except now, there’s nothing more than a few snapped twigs on the ground. Baby’s tread has always been too light to leave pawprints, and Sam frowns in worry.

She’s well trained, and they share a connection that means too much for her to run off for no reason. Sam debates, leaves the chickens hanging from a higher branch nestled among many leaves. He hopes no predators reach them before he gets back.

He holds his bow, arrow nocked as he walks through the woods. He wants to call for his steed, but knows that’s the poorest move he could make, especially if there’s another who’s stolen her. Panther horses were a rare species after all, Sam honestly had no idea how his family came to own one.

He doesn’t have to walk far, before he can hear Baby’s distinct whinny in a nearby clearing. He shoves at lower hanging branches until he can see through the brush. 

Baby sits, relaxes on her back haunches as she tilts her head up. A young boy scratches under her chin, making her eyelids flutter in content. Sam narrows his eyes, wondering why on earth there’s a kid hiding in the forest. His gaze is suddenly torn, and with a shocked gasp he realizes there’s more in this clearing. The most notable, a large sky bison lazes in the back, in front of him a boy with disheveled black hair and water tribe garb. The boy works a bot, hands drifting in practiced arcs. In time with his hand movements, the water stirs, raises and falls,  mixes .

Sam’s jaw has officially dropped.

Then, even more shocking, there’s another boy in the back. The teen is striking out with fists, sliding his foots in sharp movements. The ground shifts, rock bursts from the ground to form a tent-like shape.

“Oh great Sozin,” Sam swears.

“Sozin huh?”

Sam spins so quickly his hair flies, bow drops from his hands in shock. The arrows clatters from it’s nocked position, and Sam’s thoughts turn into a flurry of swears and panic.

Four of these strangers, versus him?

He was dead.

“Don’t look so scared, Shorty.”

Sam eyes the redhead, her vibrant smile seeming out of place when he spies her rapier, held threateningly to his front. It was sharp to the point, silver metal glinting. The handle was wrapped in some kind of animal fur, handle decorated with blue spirals that practically  screamed  water tribe. Sam holds his breath, slams his mouth shut.

There’s a small knife tucked in his boots, his long sleeved shirt concealed a dagger strapped to his right arm. 

He knows it’s not going to do him much good.

“Just stay calm.” She turns, shouts to the clearing. “Hey guys! I caught us a pervy farmer!”

Sam squints, affronted. “I’m not a farmer.”

“Well you look like one.”

“What’s going on?”

Sam turns, feels his muscles coil as he readies for a fight. The other boy stands behind him, the  water bender , Sam’s brain helpfully supplies. “I caught this kid sneaking a look at us. He’s up to something if you ask me.”

“Woah!” Suddenly the other kid is there, younger than all three. “Drop the pointy things guys.”

The girl hesitates, but lowers her weapon. The youngest turns to Sam, eyes big and round and  alive . “Okay, look. We don’t want to hurt you-”

“Well, I kinda do.” The redhead interjects.

The younger boy glares at her. “Like I said,  most  of us don’t want to hurt you. Just tell us what you were doing spying on us.”

Sam gestures towards the panther horse. “You have Baby.” They all look around, confused. He sighs, exasperated. “Baby. My panther horse. You stole her, and I want her back.” 

The tallest kid that wears Earth kingdom drab, who Sam identifies as an earthbender, speaks with an amused expression. “I did mention the fact that the panther horse had a saddle, therefore a rider and furthermore an owner nearby.”

“Yes, and we all should’ve listened to you Gaddy pants,” the girl retorts sarcastically.

For a group of enemy ambushers, Sam’s not feeling very ambushed.

“I believe we have a more obvious problem. What are we to do with the Fire Nation farmer boy?”

Sam glares furiously at the oldest boy and his stupid messy hair, freakish blue eyes. Like, did he dye those or something? “I am not a farmer!”

“Whether you grow crops or not, you’ve still sighted the avatar.”

Sam blanks, aims a head tilt in the direction of the tallest. “The what?”

“That would be me,” the youngest boy waves his hand enthusiastically. “Hi, I’m Kevin. Also known as the avatar. Also known as the last Airbender.”

Blinking, Sam belatedly notices the arrow tattooed on his forehead, peeking out from his black mop of hair. “What?” Sam parrots.

“Well, you’re certainly a slow moose lion, aren’t you?”

Sam sends a withering look at the redhead. “It’s not everyday you meet a group of kids in the woods and they tell you they have the avatar with them. Also, is that a sky bison back there? Aren’t they extinct?”

“Duh. Obviously not.”

“I think we’re getting off track here.” The tallest steps forward, drawing Sam’s attention. “I am Gadreel, and I am more than sure you wish to turn us in, am I correct?’

That’s pretty much the last thing on his mind. Currently he’s too busy making funeral plans.

“We can’t let you,” Kevin adds on as though it isn’t already obvious.

“Are we introducing ourselves now? Is this a thing we do? Go around and shake hands and let everyone know we’re a band of water and earth benders- Oh and by the way that the avatar’s with us as well.” The redhead snarks.

“Yeah actually,” Sam replies. “That seems to be what’s happening. So what’s your name?”

The girl considers him, looks at him, sniffs him and flicks him on the shoulder. “Alright I’ll bite. I’m Charlie. That’s my brother Cassy. We’re going to save the world.”

Gadreel scoffs. “Is that our new motto now?”

“I like it,” Kevin says. “What’s our team name again?”

“Team CharlieAvatar and etcetera.”

The blue eyed boy glowers at Charlie. “My name isn’t Cassy, it’s Castiel.”

“Maybe on the birth certificate, little bro, but now you’re on CharlieAvatar and etcetera so we get to make up your sidekick name.”

Castiel raises his hands, exasperated. “You’re all insane. I’m going to make sure our dinner doesn’t burn because lord knows we can’t afford another komodo chicken after you spent all your money on that  bag .”

“It wasn’t just a  bag , it had style! Don’t you think Kev?”

Kevin purses his lips, actually considering. “I think it was too green for our team colors.”

“So… If you’re done arguing, my name is Sam and I’m seriously not a farmer. Are you going to kill me or not?”

All four turn and stare at him. Kevin even goes so far as to gawk. “No way.”

“I vote way,” Charlie announces.

“We do not kill,” Gadreel says. “Unless you are Crowley.”

At the General’s name, the other three turn solemn. Sam shifts, uncomfortable. “Well, will you let me go then?”

“That depends if-” Castiel starts, but is interrupted by Gadreel.

“Do you know firebending?”

Sam’s lips press into a tight line. He hasn’t told anyone of his abilities. It's dangerous to know firebending these days, any moment your talent could land you in the army. “Why do you ask?”

“I need a teacher,” Kevin answers, “and so far you’re the first to try and listen to our story instead of running screaming.”

“Actually we haven’t even told any Fire Nation our story yet,” Castiel points out.

“Still.” All four stare at him again, and Sam grows uneasy.

“If I say yes, what happens?”

“You join us. Save the world. Become a hero. You might die though, so there’s that.”

Kevin slaps Charlie on the shoulder. “You’re not our spokesperson anymore. Terrible sales pitch. Gadreel would do better.”

Gadreel clears his throat, put on the spot. He catches Sam’s gaze, eyes intense. “You will help us restore balance to the Four Nations and keep thousands from death and poverty. You will travel with us all over the world and  end  the Hundred Years War.”

“You probably won’t have to farm another day in your life.” Charlie adds.

Sam hits Charlie with one of his best bitchfaces. 

“In all seriousness though,” Castiel butts in. “We can let you go with your… ‘Baby’ if you want. You don’t have to help us.”

Sam sighs, realizing that he’s completely fucked. 

He more than anyone knows the Fire Nation is messed up. They took his parents, his brother. Now he has a chance to make it all right. His damn  Baby  led him here after all.

Sam opens his mouth to say yes, because why not? It’s not like he has anything to stay here for. Other than Baby, of course. Only when he opens his mouth, a voice calls from the distance and cuts him off, one he hasn’t heard in many years.

“Sammy?”


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the next one, lemme know what you think :3

Charlie is the first to react. She draws her weapon, jumps so high that Sam doubts she’s human for a second. She lands somewhere in the trees, and that’s how he realizes she must have dropped from behind him earlier.

 

“Who is that?” Gadreel asks. “Someone you know?”

Sam isn’t really responding though, he’s doing the whole ‘blubbing fish’ thing.

“Kevin,” Castiel grabs his elbow. “We need to get on Grace. Come on.”

“Alright, I know. Hide and seek time.”

Sam watches them leave, absently, but his attention is on the path. He can hear footsteps hurrying closer, “Sam!” The same voice shouts again.

Gadreel is at his side, his eyes are full of concern and apprehension. “Are you okay?”

“That’s…” Sam heaves a deep breath, feels his throat closing up as he tries to get the words out. “That’s my brother.”

“Your brother?” Gadreel asks just as Dean Winchester bursts into the small space the two boys occupy.

Dean’s face splits into the widest grin Sam has ever seen on his brother, and something breaks inside of him. “Sam.”

Sam swallows, looks at Gadreel, then back to Dean. It seems his brother has yet to notice the Earth Kingdom boy at his side, and Sam thanks Sozin for a moment before starting forward.

Dean’s still smiling as Sam’s fist collides with his face.

“You jerk !’ Sam exclaims. “You utter asshole!”

Dean chuckles, a choked sound as he wipes his busted lip. To his credit, he had barely stumbled at Sam’s attack. “Good to see you too, bitch.”

Sam doesn’t smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“Where’s my welcoming party? I sent notice of my leave.”

Sam is not amused.

“Sammy?”

Gadreel takes a hesitant step forward, and Dean finally notices the boy. “Hi.”

Dean’s eyes go wide.

Sam doesn’t give a shit, he punches his brother again.

“You left !” Sam shouts in outrage. He sees a flash of red behind Dean and gives a thought to the fact Charlie might stab his brother right there and then. “I was twelve and you left  when mom and dad were dead and you didn’t even tell me!”

“Woah now Sammy-”

“Don’t call me that!”

Gadreel raises calming hands. “Why don’t we just-”

“Hey what’s going on here?”

They all ignore the latecomer.

“Sam, let me explain.”

“You should probably let him explain.”

Sam glares at both Charlie and Dean. “Whatever you have to say, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Wait, are you wearing water tribe clothes?” Dean turns those too familiar green eyes on Sam. “What’ve you gotten yourself into Sam? It’s only been three years.”

Sam wants to punch him again, but Gadreel is just in front of him, blocking his way. He stands there like a wall, blocking Sam’s path of fury. “I only met them like an hour ago Dean.”

“Technically we stole your panther horse,” Charlie mentions. “Sorry about that. Kevin might be a kleptomaniac.”

“Wait, they stole Baby? You let them steal Baby?”

Sam huffs and pouts a little. “I was going to get her back.”

“Sam, I really need an explanation right now.”

“Funny that you think you deserve one, Dean.”

Dean clenches his jaw. “How about I give you an explanation for why I left, and you can tell me what’s been happening in the last three years, specifically the last hour.”

Sam considers, glances at Charlie and Gadreel. Both of them seem pretty uncomfortable to have a new outsider crashing their party. “Fine.”

“Fine?” Dean wipes his mouth again, before gesturing at the path. “Shall we?”

His brother turns without waiting, and Sam follows because it’s his brother and he always followed his brother. A strong hand wraps around his wrist before he can move far. His bow and arrow is pressed into his hand by Gadreel, who gives him an encouraging look. “Whatever is going on, sort it out, we’ll wait for you.”

Sam nods, swallows because Gadreel’s eyes are so intense. He lets go of Sam, and the younger brother quickly hurries to catch up with the older.

Dean leans against a tree a few dozen paces from the clearing. He has his arms crossed, and Sam resists the urge to smack him for looking so smug. “So a redhead huh? I pegged you down as a blonde lover.”

“Shut up Dean.”

“And what are you guys in some Nation roleplaying club or something?”

“We’re not talking about this. You’re telling me what happened first.”

“You’re just straight to the point aren’t ya’ Sammy?” Dean smiles, his eyes turn sad as he looks at Sam. “You’ve grown.”

“It’s been three years Dean.”

“Right. So you want an explanation? I thought you would’ve figured it out by now with that brain of yours. You were always smart.” Dean clears his throat. “Well. They came by when you were at school. The recruitment soldiers. They were going to take you, ‘cause you were the youngest and they like training kids from the ground up.”

“I couldn’t let that happen to you. So I told them I knew how to fire bend. Remember how dad taught me when we were younger? Well I showed them, and they were pretty impressed. Forgot about you, that’s for sure.” Dean clears his throat again when his voice breaks. “Didn’t get to say goodbye. Could only send you that one letter when I arrived in the Capital.”

“I wasn’t even sure if that got to you,” Dean finishes.

Sam looks at his brother for a really long time, then steps forward, grabs onto his brother’s shoulders and holds his gaze. “You tried to protect me again, didn’t you?’

“Of course you giant nerd.”

Sam laughs, mouth cracks into a wide smile as he feels years of anger and bitterness melt away. He feels tears well in his eyes, and he pulls Dean in close, a hug. It’s so nice to feel his brother’s warmth surround him, even if his brother stinks.

“Does this mean we’re good?”

“I guess.”

“Took you long enough, bitch.”

Sam laughs again, light and free. He pulls back, wipes tears from his eyes. He notices Dean’s own eyes shining as well. “So are you going to explain who they were?”

Almost immediately, Sam’s blood runs cold.

Even if they were closer than anything when they were younger, it had been three years. Three years that Dean has been away at war with the very nations his new… friends were from.

He couldn’t lie though. Not now. He also knew that would be the worst move to make.

Dean was stubborn, as stubborn as a komodo rhino. He would figure it out eventually, especially if Sam left with them. So that left one option.

The truth.

“Gadreel is from the Earth Kingdom,” Sam blurts. “Charlie is from a Water Tribe, and they’re here, hiding the avatar. They came to the Fire Nation to find the avatar a firebending teacher, and they’ve asked me to join them- teach the element to the kid.”

It takes his brother a disappointingly long time to react, but when he does, his eyes are terrifyingly dark, voice unnaturally calm. “The avatar? Are you jerking my chain?”

“No Dean,” Sam assures his brother. Maybe it’s because Sam has never lost faith in his older brother, or because he’s just so overwhelmed he’s back. Sam grins wide at Dean, ignoring the older’s stony expression. “You could come with us! I’m sure you’ve mastered fire bending by now, right? Together we could really help the avatar, we could save the world Dean.”

Dean’s eyes snap to wide saucers, he scoffs, peering at Sam as though he’s insane. “Are you hearing yourself? If you’ve got the avatar, then we’re going to turn him in.”

His brother turns on his heel, starts heading down the same path. Sam panics, he goes to follow but then they’re both stopped short when Charlie drops down in front of them both, blocking their paths. “Can’t let you do that meathead.”

“You’re not going to stop me.”

Suddenly, Dean’s hands are full of daggers made of flame.

“No!” Sam cries, he darts forward, snatches onto Dean’s arm and yanks his big brother back. It doesn’t work though, and before he knows it his back is slamming against a nearby tree and Dean has his hands pushed against the rough bark. Sam grits his teeth, winces from the pain. He feels heat burn against the hairs on his skin, and sure enough his brother has those fire daggers focused on Sam now.

“Sammy don’t get in my way right now.”

“Dean, calm down man.”

Dean sneers, shoving Sam hard into the tree once more. There’s a crack as he feels his head snap back, and he suddenly realizes that holy shit Dean’s going to kill him.

“Let go of the giant moose lion kid, or I’ll cut your head off.”

Dean eyes Charlie out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, the girl has her blade held threateningly at Dean. He breathes, in and out. Sam can’t seem to breathe at all as he feels his brother let go of him.

“You’re from the water tribes, huh? You know we’re at war right?”

“No duh,” Charlie’s voice is firm, her stance solid. Sam looks between her and his brother. He waits for Dean to back down, but they continue to weigh each other up.

Sam draws a breath, then raises his bow, nocks an arrow. “Dean.”

His brother’s gaze snaps to him, and his eyes go wide at the sight of his armed bow.

“Sam? Really? We’re at war, you should want to kill them.”

Sam only tugs back the string and aims for his brother’s jugular.

Dean sees the hard look in Sam’s eyes, the set to his brother’s jaw and something in his emerald eyes shatters. He makes a sound, lets out a wounded huff of air and Sam feels his heart constrict painfully at the sight.

“Alright Sammy. Alright. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Sam doesn’t lower his weapon.

Dean straightens, the flames flicker out in his hands. His jaw twitches and he looks at Charlie, royally pissed off. “I don’t want to see you near my house ever again.” He then glares at Sam. “Same to you.”

Then Dean’s walking away, and Sam continues to track him with the point of his arrow. It’s only when he’s walked over thirty paces into the distance, that Sam realizes his brother’s really leaving. He drops his bow, lets out a shaky breath and feels his heart cracking, splintering in his chest.

“So I guess that means you’re coming with us then, huh?”

 

 

Sam promises them he’ll be back, he just has to get some stuff first. They look hesitant, but it’s Gadreel who smiles and says, “We’ll wait here for your return.”

He leaves the clearing, Baby carrying him back through the forest and home. He knows what waits there. Dean. He doesn’t let that scare them though.

He would never kill his brother, not even after all these years.

He hopes the same goes for Dean.

When he hops of Baby, setting her up back in the stables, he can see Dean in the kitchen. Through the windows he watches as his brother drinks. Sam keeps his bow close to him, walks inside. Dean doesn’t pay him any attention, so he goes to his room to pack.

As he’s stuffing clothes into his duffel, he hears the floor boards squeak. “Three years. I come back after three years only for you to run off with the avatar?”

“I guess so.” Sam keeps his gaze focused on his task. He grabs what he needs from his draws, debates over a photo of him, Dean and their dad. He lets his focus flicker to Dean. “This war is messed up, and entirely unnecessary. We were at peace Dean, a long time ago sure, but we were at peace. They took you away from me Dean, and I hate them for it. I just want all this crap to be over, and those kids are the solution.”

“So you’re going to betray your own people?”

Sam stops and digs his nails into his palms to try and keep calm, remain centered. “If that’s what you want to call it, then yes.”

“What would you call it then?”

“If I can help end the war, then I’m saving lives. I’m keeping people from losing their families. Brother’s will no longer be torn apart, nobody will have to fight anymore.”

Dean smiles, but it’s cold and cruel. “You’ve always been afraid of violence.”

His duffel is full, and Sam doesn’t want to stay here any longer. He hoists it over his shoulder, palms a few coins in his pocket. He’d need some supplies from in town- things like travel coats and bed rolls. Some more arrows too, whatever weapons he can afford.

“This is really happening,” Dean says as Sam brushes past him. “You’re flying the nest before I even have my first night back.”

Sam ignores him, opens the backdoor, heads for Baby. She’s looking at him, looking at Dean. When she notices the older, she whinnies, trots in place.

Right , Sam thinks belatedly. She’s probably missed him.

Dean shows restraint though, remains focused on his brother as the taller swings himself onto Baby’s saddle. She’s agitated, can tell something’s up. “There girl,” Sam soothes as he strokes her mane.

“What’re you doing now?”

“Need to buy some things, then I’ll get out of your hair.”

The older’s expression turns sour. Sam scoffs tugs on Baby’s reins to make her go, but Dean steps forward lightening quick, blocking their exit. His emerald eyes lock with Sam’s hazel ones.

“I’ll come buy you a goodbye gift, for old times sake.”

Sam’s pretty sure Dean’s just figured out that Sam isn’t kidding, that Sam isn’t twelve anymore and following after his brother’s footsteps. Sam looks at Dean, wonders what’ll become of them.

There may not even be anything for him when he returns.

If he returns at all.

“Alright.”

Dean’s face breaks into a satisfied smirk. He climbs on behind Sam with ease, and the younger has a moment’s hesitation. Could Dean stab him in the back?

“We going or not, bitch?” Dean asks, breath releasing in an impatient huff.

Sam tugs on the reins, making Baby start forward like a startled badger frog. He grins over his shoulder as Baby bounds from their humble home. “Jerk.”

Dean chuckles and Sam’s heart swells.

As they ride together, two Winchesters reunited, Sam wonders if he’s making a mistake.


	3. Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! This one is a little longer, but I haven't proofed it so apologies for any mistakes- do point them out in your review if you'd be so kind <3

The path they take is a little longer. They avoid main roads because it’s not like they want anyone to know they have a panther horse, as rare a creature as it is. Sam stops her just before they reach the edge of the village, and climbs off. Dean slides off next, looks at Baby for an uncomfortably long time. He finally reaches for her, strokes down her mane then her face, her eyes close at his touch and she starts to purr right there and then.

“Do you two need a room?”

“Don’t be jealous Sammy,” Dean says. He leans forward to press a big smacking kiss to her muzzle. “I missed you, y’know. We get komodo rhinos but they don’t have anything on you darlin’, and it looks like Sammy’s been taking good care of ya.”

“I’d never hurt Baby, you know that.”

Dean smiles, showing big pearly whites that Sam’s been missing for too long. “‘Course you wouldn’t.” He strokes her mane one last time before turning, still smiling as he catches Sam’s gaze. “So I’m thinking I’ll get you a new bag.”

“That’s the last thing I need,” Sam says. He starts walking, still a little uncomfortable to stand too close to his brother. It was enough just to have him pressed against his back the entire way here. “How about a new string for my bow? Could always use some of that.”

“Or a hair brush.”

Sam sighs. Dean’s snickering when he bumps into the taller’s side. Sam looks at him, wants to shove him away. He can’t. He turns back to the path, kicks at a pebble. “I think it’s fate,” he says. “It’s not everyday an avatar shows up and asks you to be his firebending teacher.”

“About that,” Dean draws the words. “Since when do you know firebending?”

“I’ve had to survive on my own somehow Dean.” Sam raises his right hand, looks at it and clenches it into a fist. He can remember all too vividly that first month of living on his own. He shudders and clears his throat. “I didn’t have enough for spark rocks and it wasn’t like I had much time to try and make a fire myself. I kinda figured, if you could do it I could too.”

Dean hums, not really agreeing or disagreeing.

Sam frowns, continues anyway because he doesn’t want to walk in silence. “I didn’t really get serious about taking care of myself until about three weeks in I finally found out what happened to you. It was vague, just your name on a list of many that’d been signed up for war.”

“What happened?”

“I ran out of food, couldn’t get clean water.” Sam’s tongue itches at the memory. “Then I finally got the nerves to hunt alone, found a stream and a flock of komodo chickens. Things were pretty smooth after that. I traded some of my game for money at the butcher. I got by.”

“The firebending?”

“Not long after I quit school.”

Dean freezes. “You  what ?”

“I had to.”

The older shakes with anger, he looks at the ground like he wants to kill it. “That one  fucking thing -” He draws a sharp breath trying to calm himself. “The one thing I always loved about you was that you were so damn smart. You could’ve been one of the great minds of history.”

“Dean,” Sam says his brother’s name like he should, like he loves him and  gets  him.

His brother just starts walking again though, fast and hard strides. Sam keeps pace, matches his brother’s gate easily enough with his long legs.

They don’t speak after that. Sam decides that he shouldn’t have told his brother any of this. Dean has always had a massive cloud of guilt hovering over him, and now Sam’s made it ten times worse.

“It wasn’t all bad,” Sam tries.

Dean just makes a sharp right turn away from him. Sam blinks, and realizes they’ve arrived. He chases his brother through the crowd, darts into the weaponsmith behind him. Dean waits by the doorway, gaze locked on the floor.

Sam worries, but goes and gets what he needs. The arrow’s are cheap but they’ll do long enough until the day Sam won’t need them anymore. Probably too soon, seeing as he’s joining up with a bunch of benders. There won’t be much use for arrows when he could just fling fire.

Dean’s waiting outside for him, and he looks considerably less pissed. Sam leads this time, heads for the second-hand store like always. He needs coats, lots of them, and they most as well be cheap because Sam doubts anything could last against razor sharp wind or flying streams of water.

Once again though, arms full of clothes and survival equipment, he’s stopped by a single scroll amongst a pile of books. The lady from the time before isn’t there, instead it’s a young boy left to man the store. “How much for the scroll?” Sam asks.

If the markings on the side of it are anything to go by, it’s going to be a pretty damn good help for teaching the avatar. Sam balances his stuff on his knees to clumsily roll it open. Inside there’s stances, complex but breathtakingly powerful.

Sam  needs  this scroll.

The boy seems pretty uninterested. Sam takes his stuff to the counter, holds the scroll for the boy’s inspection. “Not sure,” he answers.

Sam looks at what coins he has left. “Three silver pieces for it all.”

“Sounds good to me,” the boy says and sticks out his hand for the coins.

When Sam steps out into the daylight once more, his duffel filled to the brim, he hands the scroll over to his brother. “What do you think?”

“Wow,” Dean breathes before he even opens it.

Sam grins,  score .

His brother rolls it open as though he’s afraid he might break it. His eyes go wide as saucers when he finally see’s what’s transcribed. “Nice Sammy. Real nice.”

“Do you know any of those moves?”

“A few. These are above my pay grade though. You really plan on learning all of this?”

Sam nods, takes the scroll back and tucks it deep in his bag. “Hell yeah.”

“Well if anyone can,” Dean says. “You can.”

Sam feels oddly warmed by the compliment. He heads towards his last stop, only be be held back by Dean. “Here,” the older says gruffly and sticks out his hand.

Sam frowns down at the small item, and it takes him  way  too long to remember what it is. “Dean?”

“Take it,” Dean shakes the amulet in his hands, the one Sam gave to him when he barely knew how to read. “It’s brought me luck through this war, now you should have it.”

Sam’s taken aback. He stutters, tries to find something to say. He’s about to refuse, when there’s a commotion from a few alleys down. Both brothers gasp at what they see.

Three girls ride komodo rhinos decorated in official royal saddles. One of the girls, with deadly eyes and pursed lips is looking out amongst the gathering crowd. “We’re here for the avatar,” she declares with a voice that could command armies. Sam feels his heart stop and drop way,  way  down into the depths of his belly.

Dean swears, and reacts quickly, quicker than Sam. The older tugs on his arm and starts sprinting for an alley not too far away. “Come on Sam!”

“Right,” Sam finally tears his eyes away from the haughty girl and follows his brother into the shadows. They’re tread is quick, gliding along the ground, each of them with years of hunting behind their back. Dean’s lead is sure and he’s decisive as he chooses back alleys, quickly carrying them  away .

They can hear chaos in the streets behind them, and Sam feels dread settle heavily in his bones. If they were looking for the avatar Sam had to hurry. It wouldn’t be long before someone came forward, sprouting news of seeing a bison fly and land in the forest by Sam’s house.

Things that fly in the sky, things that are supposed to be extinct, would surely have been noticed.

Dean just breaks through into one of the main streets again, intention to cut through and get to Baby, but an arm snaps out. It grabs him, shoves him roughly against a wall and there’s a blade to Dean’s throat. It glints silver in the sunlight, sharp enough to cut steel.

“Why’re you boys running, huh?”

Sam pulls out his knife, aims it at the girl holding his brother back. His feet slide into an offensive stance, arms pulling taught as he grips his blade.

Before he has to do anything though, Dean moves. The girl clearly isn’t expecting him to know how to fight, he’s not in uniform. He plays to his strengths, has height on her so he kicks out her legs and shoves as hard as he can. She falls on her ass, skids back into the oncoming wave of people.

“Go!” Dean orders and Sam blinks, because… what?

“What?”

“You gotta go man. Get your buddies and get to poughkeepsie.”

Sam knows what he means. He wants Sam to take the avatar to their safehouse.

“I’m not fucking leaving you. No way!”

As the brother’s argue, the girl regains her footing and creeps up on Dean. She snaps handcuffs on Dean before either of the brothers even notice she’s there.

“Fuck!” Dean squirms, struggles. She grabs his collar, other hand snaking to retain his bound hands. “God damnit Sammy! Run! That’s an order.”

He watches as she raises her blade again and hesitates. Dean’s never been one to make promises he can’t keep, especially to Sam. If he says… if he says go to the safehouse than Dean’s gonna go there to.

At least Sam hopes.

He sends Dean one last broken glance, his heart lurching as he realizes that Dean’s just changed his mind. He’s betraying his nation by letting Sam go. He’s betraying everything he’s been taught by letting Sam save the avatar.

Sam turns and runs. He grips the blade too tight, fear of dropping it or hurting someone as his arms flail. He leaps over a stack of crates, nearly trips and falls because his legs are too long and are in the way. He grunts, stumbles towards his freedom.

It’s insane how quickly he gets to Baby, and she looks at him with confusion and panic in her eyes. It’s almost like they hold a silent question,  where’s Dean ? He climbs up onto her saddle and knocks his foot against her side to get her going. Belatedly he realizes that his entire world is falling apart, and he hopes to the moon that Dean isn’t the first thing to go.

Baby runs incredibly fast, and Sam is so proud. She takes him home, his overfilled duffel bouncing on his back as she leaps and bounds. The forest seems to pass in the blink of an eye, Baby taking him to the clearing.

He bursts through, perhaps a bit too dramatically. The avatar is lazing against his bison, other three gathered on the freakishly large saddle. Sam rides up to them, and Kevin is already standing, pushing himself up with a gust of wind.

"What's wrong?"

Sam's frazzled mind takes a moment to figure out what to say, how to explain what's happened. "Dean's been captured."

"Who?" Castiel asks.

Gadreel frowns, jumps over the side of the saddle and lands with a quiet thump on the ground. "Your brother was captured? By who?"

"There's these three girls looking for the avatar. They rode into town dressed in Noblemen's gear, on komodo rhinos. Dean stayed back to stop her from chasing after me.”

“Wait? The guy who wanted to kill us all?” Charlie looks utterly confused.

“Please, please we need to get to the safehouse. They’re going to find us here soon enough so we have to move quickly.” 

All of them look back at him with hesitence, not entirely sure of his story. Castiel’s got a glint to his eyes, like he knows these ladies personally, knows exactly what Sam’s babbling about.

“Lilith,” Castiel announces vehemently. “Abaddon's daughter.”

“Oh right! Along with the emo and the sexy-flexy chick,” Charlie elaborates, although her words don’t spark much clarity into Sam’s mind. “You sure about that moose lion? I’m pretty sure we lost that terrible trifecta back in the Earth Kingdom.”

“None of that matters now,” Gadreel’s voice rings clear through the groups nervous murmers. He turns his intense gaze onto Sam. “It’s clear Sam is sure in what he saw. Where do we go?”

Sam’s a little taken aback by how confident Gadreel is. He speaks with a control none of the group has, and all of them listen to it with ease. “There’s a trail,” Sam quickly hurries to explain. “A path only I know. It will take us a little longer, but hopefully we won’t be noticed.”

“It takes us to this safe house?” Gadreel enquires.

“Yes. It’s a little cabin behind a mountain. No one knows of it except my brother and I.”

Kevin lifts his staff, gestures to Sam. “Lead the way then.”

It was hard work fitting a sky bison through the tiny trail. Kevin continually had to cut away branches with blasts of air, but still Grace’s fur continued to snag on the trees, prolonging their journey. Eventually though, they broke through the tree line, coming out before nothing more than a simple wooden shack.

“Is this it?” Charlie scoffs. “This is what you call a safe house?”

“Were you expecting me to have a mansion hidden away out here?”

“No. That would’ve been nice though,” Charlie says sourly.

Castiel sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose. “I hope you’re all keeping in mind the fact we have three assassins currently hunting for us and apparently Dean has been captured and may very well be leading them to us right now.”

“Dean’s not going to tell them anything.”

“He’s Fire Nation,” Kevin says a little quietly. “He was in the army- their loyalty is normally pretty solid. I’m sorry man, but maybe your bro  is  leading them to us.”

“He  wouldn’t ,” Sam insists. “Look… Dean and I haven’t seen each other in a while but either way we’d never break a promise. Why would he help me get away in the first place if he just wanted to lead them here?”

“I’m not trying to start anything here. I just think we should maybe get ready for a fight.”

Charlie nods, “I second, third and fourth that.”

“It would be wise,” Gadreel agrees. The group starts moving at that, and Sam caves. He doesn’t want to be defenceless if Dean  does  betray them… He has faith Dean won’t though.

He walks up to Kevin, gestures to the sky bison. “Can I put away my gear?”

“You wanna put your stuff on Grace’s saddle? Sure but you better ask nicely.”

Sam can’t even see the oddness to Kevin’s words, he speaks of his bison as Dean speaks of Baby. “Will do.”

The bison looks pretty damn intimidating as Sam steps towards it. Her big blue eyes narrow at him, and he takes a cautious step back. “Uh… nice to meet you Grace. I’m Sam. It’d be cool if you… um, let me join you on this journey?”

The bison just continues to stare.

Sam purses his lips in thought, he glances at his duffel, shrugs it off and presents it to Grace. “Mind if I put this on your saddle?”

She looks at him and stands, walks forward with big thundering steps. Sam has half a mind to run before the thing opens its big mouth and a wall of pink is suddenly sliding up along Sam’s front. Its wet and rough surface sticks to him and he shudders in disgust as it passes over his face and lifts up his fringe.

He can feel his hair stuck in large spikes at the top of his head when Grace’s tongue finally folds back into her mouth.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you too.”

There’s suddenly an unusual silence, no longer can Sam hear the bustling of his group. He turns to see Kevin smiling at him with closed lips, acceptance glowing in his eyes.

Sam feels his cheeks redden at the knowledge he’s passed some kinda secret test.

Grace is lying on all sixes when Sam turns back. He wonders how he’s supposed to climb up to the saddle. There’s just a hill of fur and he has no idea how to tackle it. He figures he most as well try, takes a running start and leaps.

His jump gets him most of the way up, and he struggles for purchase, clings to fur as he hauls himself over the edge of a saddle.

As soon as he can he’s buying himself a ladder.

“Use the tail next time dumbass!” Charlie shouts.

Sam sends her his patented bitchface #55 before dumping his duffel amongst the other’s stuff. He kneels then, grabs his bow and arrows. There’s not much else he thinks will be useful if it’s those girls that break through the clearing instead of his brother.

When he jumps off, landing softly on the balls of his feet, Kevin quickly starts leading Grace tro behind the cabin so she’s out of sight. Gadreel and Castiel are talking in low hushed tones and Charlie is boredly jabbing at the air with her lance.

Sam debates, then wanders over to the sassy redhead.

“You wanna get in a little practice before the real deal?”

“I don’t have a blade.”

“You have your firebending,” Charlie says, eyes ablaze with determination. “Right?”

“I could hurt you.”

Charlie snorts as though the idea is ridiculous and Sam feels the curls of defensiveness grow in his gut. “Please. I’ve trained with an airbender, a waterbender and an earthbender. I’ve faced Lilith, I think I can take a farmer boy.”

“For the last time I’m not a farmer,” Sam points out, raising to the bait. He moves quick as a flash, right fist pumping out tightly to send a burst of flame at Charlie’s feet.

The girl, to her credit, is fast. She darts back, and then is charging at him, nearly slicing his neck with that lance of hers. It’s silver glints as he narrowly jerks back in time to avoid it.

“You do have some fire in ya’!” Charlie exclaims with a proud smile. She steps out of his way as he lashes out, one sweep of his hand sending a huge arc of fire across the space she was just standing in. “I was worried when you were using that bow of yours.”

“Can’t kill game with fire,” Sam explains as he takes a moment to calm his breathing. It’s been a long time since he’s spared. This was also the first time he’s ever fought something other than an angry armadillo bear with firebending. “Ruins the meat.”

“Oh right.” Charlie waves her lance tauntingly. “Come on. We don’t have all day.”

Sam realizes after a moment they’ve drawn a crowd. All three of their companions are watching and seem very focused on their fight. A moments hesitation runs through Sam’s bones. He can’t exactly mess up now, not with the  avatar  watching.

So as Charlie moves, digs her heel into the ground to propel herself forward, Sam drops to the ground. He spins himself on one arm, and kicks his leg out. A pinwheel made of flames spins outwards from him, his foot bursting bright red heat that knocks Charlie back.

She’s back on her feet a moment later though and is looking at Sam with a stunned expression.

“Woah.”

Sam shrugs at her awestruck tone. “Never seen that, huh?”

“No it’s more that I hadn’t thought you’d be able to move so fast, considering how friggin’ enormous you are.”

Kevin steps up to Sam and looks at the older with excited eyes. “Can you teach me all of this?”

“And more,” Sam promises.

“What else?” Kevin asks.

Sam thinks back to all the techniques and forms he’s mastered, tries to figure out what to start with. He’s about to show Kevin a simple fire lash, but Gadreel cuts in with an ominous announcement of “Somethings coming.”

There’s no time to ask how Gadreel knows that, only time to gather together behind a bush. It’s close quarters, Sam feels Gadreel’s shoulder brush against his and can hear Kevin’s racing heart.

They’re all deadly silent as something breaks into the clearing. It takes a moment to recognise what it is. A komodo rhino.

Nobody moves as it haunches down, lowering itself just so that the sun lights up the two shadowed figures riding on it’s back.

One is quite obviously Dean.

The other… “ Meg ,” Charlie hisses.

“Where’s the rest of them?” Castiel asks.

“Hold on guys,” Sam says. He watched as Dean slides off the rhino looking no worse for wear. He’s actually smiling, looking pretty damn happy with himself.

“Where’s your brother?” Meg is asking rather loudly.

Dean chuckles. “Probably watching us right now.” Dean looks around, gaze sweeping along the the clearing, passing the bush where they hide to land on a crop of rocks. “Sammy! Come out man, Meg’s on our side. Can you believe it? I can’t.”

Sam hates that he can’t tell if Dean is lying or not.

“Come on Sam. She’s going to leave us alone, aren’t you Meg? She’s going to cover for us, lead those weird chicks away, she just wants to know what the avatar’s plan is for ending the war.”

Sam still can’t bring himself to stand, to walk to his brother and hug him tightly in relief that the jerk’s still breathing.

“I ain’t lying to you Sammy.”

Meg tutts, clearly unimpressed with how long things are taking. “They’re behind that bush meat head,” she says as she points right where they’re all hiding.

“Well  monkey feathers ,” Kevin curses. He’s soon jumping over the push and standing strong with the staff poised to strike.

Gadreel and Castiel are quickly at his side, and Sam follows after them with Charlie.

“Dean,” Sam says carefully. He can feel the tension in the air. He wonders how long it will take for one of them to crack.

“Hey bitch, glad to see I’m still kicking?”

Sam shakes his head in exasperation. “Of course I am you jerk.”

“Pleasantries aside,” Castiel says and squints his eyes at Meg. “What do you want? Why did you bring her here Dean?”

“She’s got a big a buff with the war as we do. Her whole family’s dead because of it.”

“My little sister Bela,” Meg adds. She smacks her lips. “As much as I love this intense staring we’ve got going on, I don’t have much time to get back and lead them off your trail.”

“Here’s the lowdown.” Dean turns from Sam’s gaze to Kevin’s, locks his emerald eyes with the boy’s. “She just wants to know where to meet us for the whole ‘stop Crowley’ shebang.”

Meg crosses her arms. “And if you don’t want to tell me that how about I give you a little heads up, Crowley’s not in Omashu.”

The whole group- bar Sam- gasp. “Liar,” Charlie hisses.

“Oh I’d never lie to you gorgeous,” Meg purrs. “He’s planning a raid on Ba Sing Se as we speak. Going to be holed up around there for quite some time.”

Dean turns and pats Meg on the back before walking straight over to Sam. He pulls his brother into a hug as soon as he reaches him, and the other’s are too confused to do much more than exchange puzzled looks.

“I’m sorry Sammy. You were right this whole time. I was just being stubborn.”

Sam chokes back a tear, laughs against his brother’s shoulder, entire body sagging with relief. “Really?” He asks with a broken voice.

“Yeah. This war hasn’t done any good for the world. It’s time we stop it.”

When they pull back, Meg’s still staring at them all like they’re  still  wasting her time. 

“What do you want us to say?” Charlie says, still seemingly thrown by Meg’s earlier flirtation. “Come along and join our merry band of team KevinCharlie and etcetera?”

“I don’t want to travel with you group of nutballs. I’d much prefer to make my own way to Ba Sing Se. I just thought you should know I’m on my side, that’s why I’m returning your star meat head.”

“If you’re on our side, why have you been hunting us all this time?” Kevin asks.

“And why attack Dean?” Sam can’t help but add.

Meg purses her lips. “Ooo, tough questions that I’d prefer not to answer.” She waves back at them. “Bye fella’s, and the bonus sexy one, I’ll be seeing you in Ba Sing Se.”

“Wait!” Dean calls. The girl turns, quirks a brow. “Thanks again Meg. Glad we’ve got you on our team. Beauty  and  brains.” Sam glares at his brother, now is  definitely  not the time to flirt.

“Sorry buddy, but I swing for the other team.” Meg flashes a wink at Charlie before hauling herself onto her komodo rhino, and sending it racing back into the forest.

Kevin blinks, looks at the rest of them. “Someone wanna tell me what just happened?”

Sam shrugs because he’s just as lost as the rest of them. Dean though, Dean beams at they’re merry group of six. “We’ve just officially been cleared to launch this party.”


	4. Mojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Destiel-y feels everyone!

Grace is flying in the sky and Dean is freaking the fuck out. He was all bravado and smugness before they got flying, but now he’s clutching at Sam like the bison is about the fall out of the bloody sky. It’s really dampening Sam’s mood.

“Seriously Dean? I’m trying to look at the land dude- I’ve never been up this high before.”

“Well la-de-da Sam.”

“Dean come on.”

Sam tries to move again, but Dean just drags his ass back down and hides his face in the thick of Sam’s shoulder. “Why do we have to be flying? Why can’t we be riding on Baby? Coasting over the coast. Climbing over the… climbs.”

“We would never reach Ba Sing Se on foot Dean.”

“When are we gonna  stop  flying then?”

Charlie groans, finally fed up with Dean’s complaints. “Are you going to shut up anytime soon?”

“No,” Sam and Dean both say at the same time.

“Would you like something to read to distract yourself?”

Dean moans pitifully. “Definitely not.”

“How on earth did you cope in the army?”

“We hardly flew,” Dean says and rolls onto his back, looks up at the too-close clouds. “And I had my own room where I could wallow in pity alone.”

“You’re going to have to get used to flying,” Sam says a little apologetically. “I’m pretty sure we’re taking Grace everywhere from now on.”

The sky bison roars in agreement.

“We’ll land tonight. Set up camp, then find a safer place to stay for a while. We need somewhere that you can teach me firebending.”

Gadreel wiggles his toes, hands tucked behind his head as he watches the others with his critical gaze. “I think Dean actually hates flying more than I do.”

“Stop saying that word!” Dean moans again. He sounds as though he’s going to be sick.

“Try to sleep,” Sam offers. “Let me place my jacket over your eyes, then the journey will go faster with you.”

Dean doesn’t protest, so Sam grabs his spare jacket from his bag and throws it over his brother. It’s a little difficult considering the older has now wedged himself behind Sam’s back, but he manages, and soon Dean is cloaked in darkness.

“Better?”

“No.”

Sam chuckles. “Get some sleep Dean,” he pats his brother on the shoulder.

It takes a while, but soon Dean stops grumbling and even sooner the older’s breath evens out. Sam doesn’t dare disturb him, just hopes Dean won’t have a stiff neck when he wakes.

“Thank heavens, your brother’s finally sleeping.”

Sam looks up to meet Kevin’s gaze. “Sorry.”

“Is he always like that?” Kevin continues. “So defensive? Hard edged?”

“He’s always been stubborn. Even before the war.”

“But now?” Castiel prompts sensing unsaid words.

Sam shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll see.”

“Maybe it’s just flying that’s getting to him.” Gadreel pulls out a scroll and hands it over to Kevin. Kevin picks it up, rolls it open with an aggrieved noise. “You still need to memorize the third stance Kevin, there’s no point wasting time.”

“Really?”

Sam laughs and digs around his pack. He finds the scroll after a moment as he tries his best not to wake his slumbering brother with his movements. “I’ll read mine if you read yours,” Sam offers to the avatar.

Kevin wrinkles his nose and peers at the scroll in Sam’s hand. “Will I have to memorize that one as well?”

“Eventually, there’s an easier one you’ll start off with first.”

“You guys are going to have me working my arrow off. Why don’t you have to do any work Charlie?”

When Kevin turns to Charlie, who is currently picking her teeth with her lance, she bursts into laughter. “Because I’m just the comic relief, kid.”

“And you’re  so  funny,” Castiel says with a smile.

Gadreel scoffs and looks at Sam. Their eyes meet, and Sam feels a blush creep along his cheeks but he’s not quite sure why. The conversation lulls as Kevin reluctantly starts reading the scroll. Castiel and Gadreel start their own private discussion and Charlie starts to doze off.

Sam looks down at Dean who still sleeps on his lap. He can’t believe his brother’s their, finally, after all this time. They’re reunited and Sam feels his eyes sting with unshed tears of relief.

“Thanks for choosing me Dean,” Sam whispers quietly. “Thanks for helping us save the world.”

He looks down at his brother, almost swear he can feel Dean nod against his thigh. He knows what Dean would say if he were awake.  Obviously I’d pick you, bitch. Stop being such a girl.  Sozin , no wonder you never got a girl you already are one .

“Sam?”

Sam blinks. His sight focuses to see Gadreel shuffling in next to him. He leaves barely a gap between them, and their legs brush ever so marginally as the earthbender settle. “Hi Gadreel.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Just… sentimental I guess.”

“It must be weird for you,” Gadreel looks at Dean’s sleeping form. “Even though you’re life is changing so incredibly, I am glad you have your brother back.”

“I am too.”

Gadreel’s lips quirk into something wistful. “Your relationship… It’s such a rare thing to see a bond so strong between siblings, especially now when we’re young.”

“It is.” Sam can’t agree more, especially when so many kin are torn apart because of the war. “I can’t thank the spirits enough. Dean’s returned alive and safe, what more can I ask for?”

“Hope is always a nice thing to have. Especially in such dark times.”

Sam looks over to Kevin. The boy  is  working hard. He’s so intensely focused on the scroll. Sam suddenly feels overwhelming proud of the side he’s chosen. “I can’t argue with that.”

“Do you think you will be able to teach him?”

“You doubt my abilities?”

Gadreel shakes his head. “No. There is a difference between being able to bend, and teaching another how to bend. Who taught you in the first place?”

“I taught myself,” Sam says proudly. “I found a scroll and practiced the stances until I had them perfected.” He pauses, that’s not the whole story. “My brother taught me the art of fire, though. He explained chi to me and how to harness it. I, of course, wasn’t allowed to firebend at the time, I was barely eight.”

“My brother taught me as well. He learnt earthbending from… Badgermoles.”

“Badgermoles?”

“They were the first to bend the earth.” Gadreel looks at his clasped hands. “He was an amazing teacher. There were times when I’d look up to him and imagine all the great things he could accomplish. I owe everything to him. He saved my life.”

“ Were  times?” Sam repeats, dread settling in his gut.

Gadreel nods. “We lived in a village outside the safety of Omashu. Not that Omashu lasted long in the end. Abner- my brother- he was with me when they attacked.”

“Who?” Sam asks, already knowing the answer.

“The Fire Nation. They had already gotten my parents, and they were charging into the backyard where my brother and I were practicing. He noticed them before me, always was able to sense the vibrations in the earth better than I could. He shoved me onto an ostrich horse, then stayed behind and took down as many of them as he could.”

Sam swallows and doesn’t even think about it when he reaches out and places a hand on Gadreel’s shoulder. The older chokes out a laugh. “Gosh I’m sorry. That was far too much information.”

“Your brother’s a hero, Gad.” Sam doesn’t even realize he’s used a nickname for the boy. He just continues to smooth Gadreel’s shoulder with his hand.

“I know. He really is…  was . I just wish he was here instead of me. He would teach Kevin far more than I ever could.”

Sam shakes his head at a loss for what to say. He pulls his hand away, instead grabs Gadreel’s other shoulder and turns the man. Red rimmed eyes meet Sam’s hazel, and Sam hold Gadreel’s gaze. “We’re going to end this war. For him, and for everyone else the war has hurt.”

“Yes,” Gadreel agress. “We most definitely are.”

“So this is what you guys do huh?”

Dean kicks at a loose pebble and it goes flying into the surrounding forest. The clearing they landed in is pretty small, and everyone is clustered around Grace trying to set up individual tents. Gadreel already has his done, simply erects two rock ledges and calls his work finished.

Dean doesn’t really understand how he could ever possibly be comfortable sleeping on the bare ground, but it’s not like Dean hasn’t spent his time napping on a metal bunk. To each their own, he supposes.

It’s taken Dean a long time to wrap his head around his new situation. It’s almost as bad as the last time his life was flipped around- when he was torn from Sammy and taken to war.  Sozin , the war had been awful. He remembers how he used to think firebenders were heroic, how they fought for his nation, risking their lives. Now he knew how big a load of BS it all was. People who burned down villages and murdered families were  not  heroes.

Dean was one of them.

He wasn’t a hero.

“Yeah.” Charlie rolls out her sleeping bag and plops herself down on it. Dean watches the movement absently as he ponders. He can’t help but feel out of place, and ex soldier amongst avatar groupies? If his dad knew... “I’m gonna take a nap, but you guys can feel free to do the weird magic stuff you do.”

“Okay Charlie. Sleep well.” Kevin waves at her as he finishes carrying down the last of the bags. Dean’s brother is there, talking with Gadreel and smiling. Dean can’t help feel a little bitter, both at how his brother’s grown into a giant and also how Sam’s so carefree. Sure, Dean knows his little brother must’ve had a tough time on his own, but he’s come out with less scars than Dean. He hasn’t taken a life, hasn’t town families apart.

Dean chuckles to himself, at least one thing has gone right for him.

“Gadreel and I will go into town and get some food,” Castiel announces before standing and grabbing a small coin pouch from his bag. His blue eyes flicker up and meets Dean’s apprehensively. Ever since Dean’s joined their ragtag little club Castiel’s been wary of the fire bender. He’s not sure how to fix the obvious wall between them, but he knows he wants to. If he’s going to be of any help- if he’s going to have any chance of keeping Sam safe then he needs the group’s trust.

Gadreel clears his throat, eyes focused on Sam. “I would actually like to stay and help.”

“Then I’ll help Castiel,” Dean quickly offers. He notices the water tribe boy tense and his gaze flashes to Gadreel almost pleadingly. Gadreel just shrugs though, and gestures for Kevin to lead the way. Dean feels triumphant at that and is almost tempted to whoop in joy. “Let’s get going then Cas!”

Dean’s not sure where the nickname came from, but he doesn’t bother to correct himself even when Castiel glowers at him disapprovingly. “Alright then  Dean ,” Castiel says and turns sharply on his heel.

Sam waves goodbye to Dean as he hurries after the brooding bender. The guys got running legs, Dean’ll give him that, except Dean’s been training non stop for a long time now. His pace is double of Castiel’s, and soon he’s right by the shorter’s side as they round the towering mountain. Dean isn’t sure how Castiel knows the way into town. “Have you been here before?” Dean finds himself asking. “Wherever this  is .”

“Have you ever heard of Whaletail island?”

Dean, surprised Castiel actually answered, takes a moment to respond. “Uh, yeah.”

“Well we are on one of the smaller islands of its north coast. Yes, we have been here before, but on the other side. They’re not going to find us here anytime soon, plenty of time for you guys to teach Kevin.” Castiel glances at him out of the corner of his cerulean eyes, and Dean’s surprised to see the challenging glint to his gentle orbs.

“I’m sure Sam will be done with your avatar in no time. He’s a smart kid, always was.” Dean’s not sure what Castiel wants exactly, but Dean’ll take any chance he can to brag about his little brother. “I remember he always used to help me with  my  homework, and I’d hardly ever see him without a book. Even when… Even after our parents died he still kept at it and-” Dean cut himself off. He wasn’t about to tell some stranger his whole life story.

When had he become such a  girl ?

“Your parents?”

“The war,” Dean says in way of explaining. He remembers that day pretty vividly, but thankfully Sam doesn’t. “Funny how I fought for something that ruined my life, and my brother’s.”

“You were enlisted?”

Dean waits to answer. His throats gotten annoyingly tight in the last few minutes. He distracts himself by pulling out his water skin. He takes a long sip, feels Castiel watching him closely as a few drops of water leak down his chin. When he finished he wipes his chin and watches the man by his side closely. Castiel’s ears have tinged ever so pink, and Dean feels a shiver run through him. “Yeah. I was enlisted when I was fifteen. They came and got me, took me to one of their training camps. It.. wasn’t fun.”

“That sounds like an understatement.”

“It is.”

Castiel frowns. His gaze is distant. Dean can tell he’s hesitating to speak, and he wonders what the guy could possibly want to tell him. “Both my parents died when the fire nation invaded. Charlie wasn’t even ten. Grandma took care of us, but I guess I can get where you’re coming from Dean.” Castiel’s eyes meet him finally, a sad smile on his face. Dean’s suddenly struck at the similarity to his gaze. There’s a weight to his stare, a haggard set to the lines around his eyes. It reminds Dean of himself. “Maybe we aren’t as different as I thought.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You don’t actually seem to be as much as an asshole as I was lead to believe.”

Dean grins until it hits him. “Hey! I’m not even a  little  bit of an asshole.”

“You kind of are.”

“Shut up,” Dean counters with a laugh as he jabs at Cas’s shoulder. The water bender ducks from his attack and counters with his own hit. It’s strong enough to make Dean stumble, but not so much he goes toppling down the face of the cliff.

“I was lucky I had Sammy,” Dean says after a moment. “Kept me from being a full blown asshole I ‘spose. Not exactly sure where Sam got his empathetic side from.”

“I am the same with Charlie. She makes it all worth it,” Castiel adds quietly.

Dean wants to say something witty in response, try and act casual despite how hard that comment hits him. Castiel couldn’t hit the mark any harder. Every morning it was Sammy Dean thought of. In the end the only reason he fought for Abaddon so long was because he knew it kept the army from bothering Sam.

“How much farther?” Dean finally asks. He doesn’t really care how far they have to climb, he just wants to get his mind off the war. 

“Should be just around this bend. We’re going to take longer coming back as our arms will be full of fish and meet-” Castiel looks to his right as he tries to remember the rest of their shopping list. “Oh and fruit for Kevin and Grace.”

“We’ll need some shampoo for Sammy.”

Dean’s joke falls flat when Castiel tilts his head at him. “What?”

“Oh… well he just has really long hair. I always make fun of him for it.”

“Right! Now I understand,” Castiel proclaims. Dean feels something warm bubble inside of him when Castiel lets out a breath of laughter. Castiel’s eyes squint in amusement, and his pearly white shine as his mouth twitches into a wide grin.

Dean beams as he realizes he’s made Cas laugh.

Maybe a fire bender and a water bender can get along after all.

When they finally get back to camp, arms laden with potent seafood and cured meats, Charlie’s awake. She looks bored, poking a stick at the dying fire. “About time you two meatheads got back. I was worried that our new spark buddy offed ya’ brother.”

“Ouch,” Dean replies before setting down his bags next to the snarky redhead.

“Dean didn’t hurt me and actually proved rather helpful.”

Dean quirks a brow, somewhat surprised by Castiel’s compliment. “Thanks?

“Although he does complain far too much.”

Charlie cackles. “Oh I can totally see that! Pretty boys are always the ones with the loudest mouths. So did you get dinner? I’m sure everyone’s starving.”

“Where’s the rest of us?” Dean asks.

In answer, Charlie points. Dean looks to the right, and after a moment a stream of fire shoots into the air. The thick orange plum shocks Dean into silence. Was that powerful burst of energy the work of his brother?

If he had any doubts in his brother’s abilities, they were gone now.

“If you wish to go and check on them you may, Dean. Charlie and I will stay behind to cook and you’ve helped more than enough.”

Dean turns to Castiel. “You sure?”

“Definitely. Go ahead.”

Dean nods and dusts off his hands. He wonders how long the smell of clams will last. “Have fun,” he tells them before stalking off towards his brother.

There’s a thick patch of pines that Dean maneuvers through. His heavy boots crunch against thistles and he can’t help but miss his uniform. Now he was stuck in plain civilian clothes that hardly protected him from the elements. Dean figures this is better though, better to blend in seamlessly than stand out as fire nation.

He clambers over a fallen tree and breaks into the clearing. His gaze is immediately drawn to Sam, who stands to the right and is demonstrating complicated moves. One of which involves him leaping into the air, and sending an incredible burst of flame charging at the ground.

Dean is struck speechless. His brother has skills no self-taught bender should. Damn, he knew Sammy was smart, but  this ? Even Dean struggled with some of those moves, but Sam was flowing through them with devastating precision.

Sam notices Dean staring at him, slack jawed and amazed. His little brother smirks at him challengingly. With a few calculated twists Sam flips onto his back, fire bursting from the souls of his feet. His back arches, arm twists at an impossible angle as he carries the move through, kicking an explosive stream of red-hot fire into the sky.

“Show off,” Dean mutters. Sam rights himself, and presses his palms together in a calming motion. He breathes in and out as Dean approaches. 

Kevin and Gadreel are just as stunned as Dean feels, and the latter breathes a quite, “Wow.”

“You got some real strength in ya’.” Dean meets Sam with a hug. “For a girl that is.”

“Jerk,” Sam swears at him. The younger shoves at the older, and Dean allows it, stumbling back ever so slight. “You really think so?”

“Hell yeah. You move different too, not as sharp or jerky. It’s like you were…” Dean trails off, no idea how to describe it.

“It was like you weren’t even a fire bender,” Kevin supplies.

Dean shrugs, but nods because it’s true. “Whatever that means.”

“Well anyway. Back to the point. Do you think you get it now Kevin?”

Kevin shrugs helplessly. “I understand the whole ‘strike with power’ thing and all the stances you want me to learn…”

“But?”

“I still don’t think I can do it.”

Dean suddenly grins, mischievous glint to his gaze. “You got a little stage fright huh?”

“No! No not that,” Kevin squeeks. “It’s… It’s more like I’m too  scared  to fire bend.”

Sam considers the avatar’s words. Dean watches as his brother thinks. If anyone can figure this out, Sam can. “You see fire as a weapon of destruction. You’re scared of it because you’re afraid you won’t be able to control it.”

“Yeah!” Kevin suddenly perks up. Dean can’t help but send his brother a thumbs up. “How’d you know?”

Sam smirks. “I had the exact same problem.”

Dean starts at his brother’s admittance. Of course Sam would’ve been scared to fire bend. After what it had done to their family, and no doubt what he’d seen happen to villages that fought against Abaddon’s control, Dean had felt a little squeamish too.

“So you just need to see it be gentle then? Right?” Dean starts forward and makes sure he has enough space. “I can do gentle,” Dean says.

Sam laughs at him in that annoying teasing brother way. Dean opts to ignore him, instead brings up his hand so that his palm is flat to the sun. Next he draws in a deep breath to calm himself. “Fire can be tamed,” Dean instructs. “It can be controlled and manipulated. Fire is alive, yes, but it’s not naturally malicious. It brings life Kevin. Human’s would not have survived this long without a source of warmth and light.”

As he speaks, Dean’s palm begins to spark, and slowly a small gentle flicker of flame blooms to life. Kevin’s jaw slowly drops, and even Gadreel looks impressed. Sam however, Sam is staring suspiciously at the fire in Dean’s palm.

“Dean, could you try a fire stream for me? Please?”

“Why? I’m trying to be gentle here.”

Sam stares at him blankly. Dean sighs and relaxes his stance. “Fine.” Dean nods at the three of them. “Better step back a bit, things are gonna get pretty hot.”

He goes through the correct stances. Dean easily slides his left leg back and sucks in his breath so his torso remains taut. When he punches out with his right hand, he packs as much energy he can into his attack. As usual his right foot slides in front of his left as the force of his bend makes his whole body twist, and he awaits the burst of bright-hot flame.

Only what appears is barely a few sparks of flame.

“What the hell?” Dean tries again, kicking up with his right leg. The results are much the same, so he tries again, this time attempting a far more complex fire missile.

He can almost swear he hears the tiny flames make a wheezing sound.

“I thought something was wrong,” Sam says as Dean continues his fruitless efforts to show off. Dean turns to glare at his brother, feels anger and frustration- maybe some embarrassment mixing into the mess of emotions in his stomach.

“Something was  wrong ? What in Sozin’s name has happened to my bending!”

“I dunno,” Gadreel gestures to Dean. “I thought it was kind of nice.”

Dean nearly rips Gadreel’s head off.

“Dean! Calm down. It must have something to do with your drive.” Sam steps forward, eyes calculating and calm. His steely reserve calms Dean, and sure enough the older lowers his fists as Sam appraises him. “What normally fuels your fire Dean?”

“Good food and sex,” Dean retorts on instinct.

“No, Dean. I’m being serious here.” Sam starts pacing and begins to think aloud. “You were a soldier, so you would have listened to orders. Heck, even with Dad you were always running on orders. Now though, you’re out of the war and you can’t bend. Coincidence?”

“I could bend before,” Dean counters. “I fought Meg pretty well.”

“Hmm, and you used fire daggers before even that.”

Kevin raises his hand. “Maybe it’s because he changed sides.”

“That’s stupid.” Dean pouts bitterly. “I’ll never forget all the training I went through, even if I’m on team avatar now.”

Sam’s head snaps around. “That’s actually not a bad idea! Maybe it’s because you’re doing what you want for once in your life.”

Dean’s mind hurries to catch up with Sam’s thought process. Sure, he didn’t exactly have a great life up until now, always following orders and causing pain and destruction with his bending. “Except now I have even more reason to be able to bend,” Dean continues aloud. “I’m fighting for the good guys.”

“That’s not what he means,” Kevin disagrees. “What I think Sam is trying to say is that there are many different ambitions that fuel bending.”

“I mastered earth bending to help protect my family.” Gadreel’s words seem to spark inspiration for Sam. Dean’s younger brother grabs onto his shoulders and forces Dean’s emeral eyes to meet the younger’s hazel gaze.

“Why did you?” Sam asks him, eyes imploring.

“At first it was to make Dad proud. Then when they were gone it was to take care of you Sammy.” Dean begins to frown as his thoughts take a troubling turn. “Then I guess I forgot about that when they enlisted me. It was all ‘fight for your nation’ after that.”

“Well that’s it then,” Sam finally decides. “You’ve lost your mojo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://gxdreel.co.vu/).
> 
> Next chapter will be posted when I'm done proofing xoxo <3  
> (Let me know if you think it's worth continuing)


End file.
